


Rules

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No Strings Attached, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: There have to be rules for this relationship to work out but neither of you are so eager to follow them





	

There was a strict rule in this relationship that you had set. Just sex, nothing more, nothing less. You both had your fair share of broken hearts and this was a way to keep both hearts from breaking and to keep these needs in control. No attachments. Just sex.

That’s all you came for. That’s all you wanted.

Of course you had gotten more than you wanted from this friends with benefits relationship.

You hated the way your heart fluttered when he smiled at you, how you never seemed to stop stuttering when you spoke to him, trying to find the right words and actually try not to make a fool of yourself. You could only hope he didn’t notice.

Hank moved slowly between your legs, reveling in the warmth of you. His soft moans mingled with the tiny whimpers you made.

The strong grip you had on him, your arms wrapping beneath his and your fingers digging into the soft skin of his shoulders, relaxed into a lazy hold on him, your hands barely putting pressure on him. His strokes were long and slow, dragging it out for as long as he could, not yet wanting this to end. Not wanting to go your separate ways and back to pretending that there was nothing more than a friendship between you two.

You can’t remember how long the two of you had been like this, a mess of moans and limbs, just trying to get closer to each other. 

You tried to convince yourself that the only reason why you two were so close, holding onto each other as if you were each others anchor to the world, was that you were both just _so_ depraved of physical connection to another human being, not because there were feelings for each other buried deep inside you.

He let out a drawn out moan, his hips stuttering against yours before stilling. Hank looked down at you, taking in the sight of your lazy smile and fucked out expression. He gently pulled out and rolled over beside you. 

Just as he was about to brush a fly away strand of hair out of your face, you pushed yourself out of his bed. He watched you look around the floor, picking your clothes apart from his while he tried to find the words to get you to stay.

Hank had been okay with this setup at first, it give him the opportunity to be closer with you physically than he could before but you had stayed just as emotionally distant. 

“Can… can we cuddle?” he asked as you started to pull on a shirt.

You froze in your spot, shirt still not pulled over you chest. There was a part of you that just _couldn’t_ do that, to bring yourself to be vulnerable next to him in your post coital bliss.

“Hank… the rules.”

“Please.”

You sighed, letting the want to be closer to him take over you. _This wasn’t how it was supposed to go_ , you thought as you took off yours shirt. _This wasn’t supposed to happen._ You curled up next to him, wrapping an arm over his torso. _We can’t do this._ He pressed his face against your chest, exhaling softly and pressing a kiss to your sternum. Your heart pounded in your chest as he wrapped his arms around you, bring you as close as he possibly could to himself. It was protective almost, the way he held you, trying to wrap you up in himself.  _I think I like this._  


End file.
